Alcahueta
by Genzi-Chan
Summary: Rukia hará lo que todas estamos esperando. Un summary espantoso, lo sé XD.


Mi segundo fic, por fin lo termine.

Este es mucho mas largo que el primero. Es un fanfic IchiHime, pero Rukia tiene mucho mas protagonismo que Orihime. Mi intención no era esa en un principio pero, no sé muy bien como, Rukia termino teniendo mas acción en la historia.

Espero que os guste ^^

...

Era exasperante. No, mejor dicho, muy exasperante.

Ver aquella situación a todas horas y todos los días...estaba realmente harta.

Era la misma clase de impotencia que siente uno cuando mira un concurso de la tele, cuando el jugador no sabe contestar a una pregunta particularmente fácil. Podrías gritarle a los cuatro vientos cual era la respuesta, pero también sabes que a través de la pantalla no te va oír de ni una forma. Quizás hasta eso era menos exasperante que lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella clase.

Rukia observó a Ichigo que estaba a su lado, observando a la pizarra con el ceño fruncido como si algo le molestase, la cabeza apoyada en la mano y golpeando rabiosamente su bolígrafo contra la mesa con la otra mano. Movió la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Orihime unos asientos atrás tomando apuntes con movimientos rápidos sobre la hoja del cuaderno y levantando la mirada de vez en cuando para copiar algún ejercicio de la pizarra.

¡Era tan ridícula la situación!¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota todavía no se había dado cuenta de que Orihime estaba colada por él? Todos en el grupo se habían dado cuenta de ello (claro que lo habían hecho, era mas que obvio)...todos menos él que era el afectado; y no porque ella no lo había intentado ni insinuado ni esforzado ni nada...sino porque debajo de esa mata naranja que cubría la cabeza del joven Shinigami Sustituto no había nada.

Si la situación no era lo suficientemente absurdo aún, parecía que las leyes de la naturaleza habían cambiado. Ella era linda, inteligente, dulce y muy popular entre el alumnado masculino...y él un macarra de poca monta, gruñón, problemático y sobre todo descerebrado ¿No era más lógico que fuese Ichigo el que estuviese enamorado de ella y no al revés? Estaba claro que ella misma tenía que hacer algo para ayudarles, porque a este paso, tardarían una eternidad.

Sonó la campana del recreo, la joven morena recogió su almuerzo y su cuaderno en el que solo había dibujos de conejitos, al fin y al cabo; no era su obligación aprobar las asignaturas de un colegio humano.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-dijo una voz gruñona detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?¿De qué hablas?-dijo Rukia a Ichigo.

-¿Y encima preguntas? Me llevas mirando desde primera hora de la mañana, como si estuvieras enfadada conmigo...no me he podido concentrar por tu culpa.

Ehhhh, bueno...quizás si había estado mirándole demasiado fijamente durante un buen rato. Y ahora ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Se paró delante de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Dentro de poco es San Valentín- empezó Rukia

-¿A mi que me cuentas? Si tienes problemas con Renji háblalo con él-

Era oficial...Ichigo sufría de un grave retraso mental o se había caído de la cuna.

-¡No es eso!¡ESTÚPIDO!

-¿Entonces qué es?

Se detuvo un momento...estaba claro que tenía que manejar la situación con cuidado.

-Tu no tienes novia-

-Eso ya lo sé ¿Y?-

-Yo estaré con Renji...ocupada-

-¿Ocupada?-dijo Ichigo levantando una ceja.

-¡Calla y escucha, descerebrado! Tu estarás aquí en Karakura...-

-Si ¿Y?-

-Y estarás solo-

-¿Por eso estás enfadada conmigo?¿Por qué voy a estar solo en el día de San Valentín? Vaya tragedia...-

-¿Me dejas terminar?-

-Si...-dijo con pesadez.

Ahora era turno de usar su mejor movimiento...

-Verás, parece que alguien quiere invitar a Inoue...no te puedo decir como se llama, porque no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero...el caso es que tiene fama de mujeriego y parece que ella es su próxima presa -

Rukia se detuvo un momento para observar la reacción de su amigo que parecía un poco incomodo.

-También tiene fama de ser muy cruel con las mujeres...dicen que cortó con su anterior novia porque ella le dijo que sospechaba que podía estar embarazada y el no quería involucrarse en el problema...por suerte fue una falsa alarma, así que no le paso nada malo a la pobre...y a otra le puso los cuernos con su propia hermana y lo estuvo fardando durante un mes con sus amigotes...tuvieron que trasladarlas a colegios distintos porque cada vez que se encontraban se peleaban...-

Paro nuevamente para darle mas suspense y para mirar las expresiones de Ichigo que ahora si que parecía estar realmente molesto...el muy ingenuo se había tragado el cuento que le había soltado la chica.

-Y repito, tu vas a estar solo y no tienes novia...así que, ¿Por que no te adelantas y la invitas tu primero? Ya sabes que a Inoue le cuesta dar un no por respuesta...-

Ichigo parecía un poco confuso y sorprendido por la propuesta.

-Si entiendo, pero ¿por qué me pides esto a mi?-

¡Por el amor de Dios! Le estaba pidiendo que saliera con la chica mas guapa del curso y aun así ¿¡Preguntaba el por qué!

-¿Qué por qué? Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta...Bueno, en ese caso, mejor le pido este trabajo a Kojima-kun, sabe tratar a las mujeres, aunque las prefiere mayores...o mejor a Asano, puede ser un poco escandaloso y tonto, pero él le haría ese favor a Inoue sin dudarlo...o a Sado...es tan grandote que pocos se van a atrever a tocarla si sale con ella...o mejor aún, a Ishida, es tan caballeroso...-

Durante está parte de la conversación, Ichigo había puesto muecas de disgusto e incluso horror, solo al pensar que cualquiera podría salir con su compañera.

-Pensé que era mejor que se lo pidieras tu porque...bueno, da lo mismo, hablare mejor con Asano...-dijo la joven, mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Espera!-dijo Ichigo.

Había picado el anzuelo, Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír con auto sastifacción.

-¿Sí, descerebrado-kun?-dijo ella con falsa dulzura.

-Está bien se lo pediré yo- decía el joven, mientras se dirigía a la puerta con paso firme.

-Me alegro de que entendieras la situación...ya pensaba dibujártelo y todo si no reaccionabas-

...

-¡Muy bien!¡Ya corregí vuestros exámenes!-decía la profesora, mientra sacaba un montón de papeles de una carpeta-Voy a escribir las respuestas en la pizarra y luego os doy los exámenes- anunció.

A Rukia no le importaba si había aprobado o no...especialmente ese día que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Ichigo había salido de clase muy confiado y con paso firme, después de la conversación que tuvo con él...pero, por alguna razón, el muy imbécil había regresado unos minutos después con la cara sonrojada y el ceño mas fruncido que nunca, como si con eso lograse disimular el ridículo que sentía en esos momentos. Y para colmo, había regresado sin invitar a Inoue.

Tenía que saber que había pasado, así que arranco un trozo de papel y escribió una nota a Tatsuki, que seguramente sabría algo al respecto.

"¿Qué le pasó a Ichigo?"

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos recibió su respuesta:

"No estoy muy segura, porque estaba muy raro hoy en el recreo. Lo único que te puedo decir es que llamo a Orihime y parecía que quería decirle algo, pero luego al final le dijo algo sobre que bonito conjunto llevaba y se fue."

Desde luego el chico no tenía remedio...podía entender que fuese tímido, eso no era pecado y era perdonable y hasta mono en algunos casos...pero que le hablase sobre lo bonito que era el conjunto que llevaba ese día, era patético, si se toma en cuenta que Orihime llevaba el uniforme escolar como todas las demás chicas del instituto. Si le hubiese dicho cualquier otra cosa, habría quedado mejor.

Pero la nota de Tatsuki no terminaba ahí, al final de la nota había escrito algo mas:

"¿Has tenido algo que ver con eso?"

-Bien, ahí tenéis las respuestas, así que espero que no haya preguntas después-

Levantó la mirada, la profesora ya estaba entregando los exámenes a los alumnos.

-La nota es algo personal, así que no os quiero ver cuchichear con nadie sobre "que has sacado tú" o "a mi me ha puesto un cinco"...y recordad que la recuperación es el Martes...así que tenéis todo el fin de semana para estudiar-decía mientras pasaba entre los pupitres - ¡Ishida, toma, como siempre excelente!¡Kuneida!¡Señorita Kuchiki, tu examen!

Rukia vio su nota. Cuarenta y nueve sobre cien. No aprobaba, pero si se tomaba en cuenta que nunca había hecho caso en clase, porque se la pasaba garabateando en el cuaderno y que jamás había abierto el libro precisamente para estudiar y que el examen no fue precisamente sencillo, no estaba tan mal ¿Verdad? En la parte superior a la hoja había una nota en tinta roja "Kuchiki, llegas a conclusiones inteligentes pero tienes que estudiar mas".

Vio de nuevo su nota...no le importaba en absoluto, pero de repente tuvo una idea...si hacia eso...claro ya tenía la excusa perfecta.

Sonó la campana que indicaba que había finalizado la clase. Todos los alumnos se levantaron ordenadamente para devolver sus exámenes. Rukia, tras entregarlo, se dirigió al sitio de Orihime aprovechando que Asano le estaba gritando a Ichigo que era un empollón, porque nuevamente este había conseguido una buena nota.

-¡Inoue!-dijo la Shinigami.

-¡Hai, Kuchiki-san!-dijo Orihime, sonriendo.

-Necesito que me ayudes-dijo Rukia fingiendo desesperación.

Orihime, dado su carácter amable y altruista, no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amiga.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Hare lo que sea para ayudarte, Kuchiki-san-

Esto iba como la seda.

-Necesito que me expliques el tema del examen, antes del Martes, para la recuperación ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

-Claro, al fin y al cabo tu me ayudaste con mi entrenamiento-dijo ella sonriendo todavía.

-¡Oh genial ¿No te importara venir a mi casa de Karakura, verdad?-

-C-Claro que no...ya sé donde vives, no está tan lejos de mi casa-contestó Orihime mientras se sonrojaba un poco, porque sabía que eso significaba que iría a casa de "él".

-Si, bueno menos mal, iría yo a la tuya...pero ya sabes, en cualquier momento puede aparecer un Hollow e Ichigo puede necesitar mi ayuda y...-

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san...iré para allá ¿Te parece bien a las seis?-

-Eres genial Inoue-

Ichigo y Rukia volvían a casa, como todos los días. Bueno, no exactamente como todos los días...el pobre joven no sabía la que le esperaba esa misma tarde.

El chico en cuestión iba caminando muy pensativo. No había hablado desde la conversación que tuvieron antes del recreo y desde aquello parecía reflexionar sobre algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Oye Rukia...una pregunta- hablaba serio, tranquilo y sin rudeza. Algo que no era normal en él...al menos, no mientras volvía de la escuela.

-¿Si?-contestó su amiga.

-¿P-Por qué crees que tendría que ser yo quien se lo pidiera habiendo tantos chicos dispuestos a hacerlo?-dijo el, girando la cabeza en dirección contraria y frunciendo de nuevo el ceño como si con eso lograse controlar el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Otra vez con eso?¡Creía que había quedado claro antes!-

-Lo único que me dijiste es que se lo pedirías a otro...pero no me dijiste por que pensaste en mi en primer lugar -

¡Ups! Tenía razón...Rukia meditó un poco la respuesta, porque podría estropear sus planes y eso no le gustaba. Eso si contestaba mal, si lo hacia bien quizás podría ayudarle...tendría que arriesgarse.

-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¿Te crees que soy tonta o qué? He vivido muchos mas años que tú...es muy difícil que me engañes.

-¿De qué hablas?- detuvo sus pasos.

Ella tuvo que darse la vuelta porque él se había quedado atrás.

-Me refiero a que tu estas enamorado de Inoue-

Segundos de silencio

-¿Q-QUÉ?-

Ahora si que estaba avergonzado. Rukia jamás le había tan rojo, era realmente divertido encontrarle en una situación así.

-¿O me lo vas a negar, Descerebrado?-

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no...por supuesto que yo no...-el joven no podía continuar la frase, probablemente porque era consciente de que su respuesta no sonaría convincente en absoluto.

-¡Oh, por favor Descerebrado!¡No insistas! Siempre le preguntas que tal está, si está herida, si le han hecho algo...-

-También se lo he preguntado a mas gente-replicó

-...luego vas en plan de "soy mas duro que una roca", pero solo con ella eres amable-continuo Rukia, ignorándole.

-Es que...tampoco voy a ser borde con ella-

-¿Y por qué te preocupa no ser borde solo con ella? Con el resto de la gente te da igual...incluso con las chicas sueles ser muy grosero-

-Es que ella es distinta a las demás-

-¿Ah sí?¿En qué?-

No contestó. La verdad es que últimamente trataba a Orihime de forma especial. Bueno, en realidad, siempre había sido distinto con ella, pero simplemente es que ahora encontraba mas razones para hacerlo. No sabía exactamente el que...Alguna vez había pensado que si que estaba enamorado, dado que pensaba en ella mas que de costumbre y se fijaba mas en los pequeños detalles de ella...pero oírlo en voz alta, y encima que fuese la voz de Rukia, le molestaba porque tampoco lo tenía claro del todo ¿Y si ella tenía razón?

-Me tomare tu silencio como que tienes que pensártelo para que te des cuenta tu solito...a ver cuanto tardas en hacerlo-

-¡Oye tú!¡No puedes soltarme una cosa así y luego seguir adelante como si nada!-

-Si que puedo -

Durante el resto del camino Ichigo se la paso gritándole a Rukia sobre su comportamiento.

...

Eran las seis en punto y sonó la puerta del hogar de los Kurosaki. La pequeña Yuzu fue la encargada de abrir la puerta. Sonó un grito ahogado y corrió hacia la sala donde estaba el resto de la familia.

-¡Oniichan, oniichan !¡Orihime-chan está en la puerta!-

Ichigo escupió el refresco de naranja que estaba tomando en aquel momento. No se lo podía creer ¿Qué demonios había hecho Rukia?

-¿Orihime-chan? Ja, ja, me alegro de que por fin tengas novia...sobretodo una tan guapa, hijo mío-dijo Ishiin

-Oye, yo no...-

-¡El amor de la juventud, es tan maravilloso!¡De verdad no me esperaba que este día llegara tan pronto!¡Mi hijo con novia!-

-¡QUÉ YO NO...!-

-¡Masaki!¡Nuestro primogénito ya es todo un hombre!¿Y adivina qué?¡Nuestra nuera es la hermosa Orihime-chan!-

¡Aggg!¿Por qué le había tocado un padre tan idiota?¿Y por qué se ponía hablar de novias?¿Y DE NUERAS?¿Es que no podía venir Orihime por otro motivo? Como...pedir un vaso de agua o una colecta o...¡Cualquier otro motivo! Se equivocaba completamente y se ponía hablar demasiado alto ¿Y si lo escuchaba?...era un complot, una broma cruel y retorcido contra él...y todo había sido planeado por aquella enana ¡SEGURO!

-¡Vamos hijo!¡No dejes a tu novia sola en la puerta!¡Tu puedes, hijo mío!¿A qué estás esperando?-gritaba Ishiin, con el mismo entusiasmo de un padre en las gradas grabando con una cámara casera un acontecimiento deportivo de su hijo pequeño.

No tuvo mas opción y se dirigió hacia la puerta rojo de vergüenza. Mataría a su padre y a Rukia, pero primero tendría que abrir la puerta.

-¡Ku-Kurosaki-kun! Tu hermana me abrió...pe-pero luego se fue y...-

-Perdona, Inoue...pero yo...-

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-pensó-"Me estoy comportando como idiota"-

-Pasa, si quieres-dijo

¡Ay madre! Al final Rukia tendría razón y todo. Se dio cuenta de que si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica la que hubiera estado en la puerta, le habría tratado de mil formas distintas...menos apartarse caballerosamente y dejarles espacio.

-Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun-dijo Orihime sonriendo y pasando al salón.

-Por cierto ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó él.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Vine para ayudar a...-

-¡Hola Inoue!- grito Rukia detrás de Ichigo, mientras se dirigía hacia Inoue.

-Hola Kuchiki-san ¿Lo tienes todo listo?-

-Claro Inoue, sube arriba-dijo ella mientras veía divertida la expresión de incredulidad y la mirada de odio de Ichigo. Si las miradas matasen...

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- quería una respuesta ¡Y la quería en ese instante!

-¿Qué pasa Ichiguito?¿No puedo invitar a una compañera de clase para que me ayude con el examen de recuperación?-

-¿¡Examen de recuperación!¡Pero si a ti te importa un comino tus notas!-

-¡Oh, Ichigo!¡No digas que me da igual mis progresos académicos!¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?-Rukia saco un pañuelo para darle mas efecto a sus palabras.

-Serás...-

-Vamos Inoue, tengo judías dulces- su rostro, antes lleno de lágrimas, cambio repentinamente a un sonrisa feliz... estaba actuando de forma descarada y encima disfrutaba del pequeño circo que ella misma había montado.

-Hai-contestó Orihime.

Ichigo se quedo al pie de las escaleras con cara de pasmado ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer esa enana?

-Vaya, al final fue Rukia quien invito a Orihime...si es que está familia hace mucho escándalo por cualquier cosa- dijo Karin.

-Es que la vi en la puerta y pensé que...es que ¡Es qué me hace tanta ilusión que Ichi-nii tenga novia!– dijo su melliza -¡Vaya! Menuda desilusión-

-¡Oh mi pequeñita está desilusionada! Si es que de verdad, Ichigo ¿Para qué dices que es tu novia si no lo es?-Ishiin miraba a su hijo como pidiéndole explicaciones por su "mal comportamiento".

-¿¡Qué!¡Pero si apenas he abierto la boca!-

-Ya eres mayorcito para intentar llamar mi atención de está forma...tienes que empezar a dejar de depender de mí...-

-¿Tú me escuchas cuando hablo, acaso?- una gota adorno su anaranjada cabeza.

-...no pasa nada porque no tengas novia...no te voy a querer mas o menos por eso...aunque si te lo hiciste para fingir que no te gustan los chicos...eso ya es otro tema, que ¡Lo acepto, por supuesto! Y...¡Oh!- Ishiin puso cara de haber recibido una revelación del cielo-¡Ósea que es "eso"!¡Oh, hijo mío, ven aquí!¡Puedes contarle cualquier secreto a tu papaíto!-

¡PLAF!

Ishiin recibió un puñetazo proveniente de Ichigo, iniciándose así la enésima batalla entre padre e hijo de aquella semana.

-¡Eso es hijo, libera tu frustración! -

-¡Cállate, maldito lunático!-

...

Arriba tras dos horas de estudio Rukia ahora hacía los ejercicios que le había mandado Orihime, mientras pensaba cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

-¡Ya está hecho!-dijo entregándole la hoja.

Ella leyó durante unos segundos la respuesta.

-Vaya, aprendes muy rápido, Kuchiki-

-Pues yo estoy agotada-

-Si quieres descansamos un poco-

-Buena idea-

Se pusieron en el suelo y empezaron a comer la merienda.

-Kuchiki ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Hace un rato que te la quiero hacer...-

-¡Glaro, gue buedes!-contestó está con la boca llena de judías rojas.

-¿Tienes habitación propia?-

-No. La comparto con Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan-

-Entonces ¿Por qué estudiamos en el cuarto de Kurosaki-kun?-

Y efectivamente era así. Rukia la había llevado ahí intencionadamente. Sus planes no habían ido del todo bien, dado que Ichigo no había subido en ni un momento.

-Menudo ojo ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta?-

-Pues, en cuanto entre-

-¿Eh, cómo? Eres impresionante...-

-No te creas...es que ya estuve aquí antes-

Rukia intento recordar en que momento sucedió aquello.

-¿Cuándo?-

Orihime se percató de lo que acababa de decir y en consecuencia se sonrojo por el recuerdo de aquella noche.

-Inoue ¿Qué te pasa?¡Estás roja!-

-Kuchiki, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie...y menos a Kurosaki-kun-

Rukia le miró a los ojos. Parecía realmente avergonzada y apurada.

-Claro-

La chica trago saliva, miró al suelo y empezó a retorcerse el pelo, para controlar sus nervios.

-Es que, esto, verás...a-antes de irme a Hueco Mundo, bueno yo...visite a Ku-Kurosaki kun...-

Rukia exhaló un poco desilusionada. Solo era eso.

-Eso ya lo sé...su mano se curó de la noche a la mañana, literalmente y eso que estaba totalmente destrozada. Además quedaban restos de tu reitatsu...tal y como hablabas parecía que hubiera pasado algo mas-dijo.

Rukia miró a Orihime, que se había sonrojado mas, si es que era posible, afirmando lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué hiciste?- no se lo esperaba en absoluto- ¿Le besaste en sueños o qué?-

-¡No, no, no! Pero casi...-

-¿Cómo que casi?¿Cómo se puede dar casi un beso?-

-¡Es que iba a hacerlo pero...no pude!-

-¿Por qué?-

-No me parecía bien-

La expresión de Rukia se enterneció...ese tipos de gestos eran muy típicos de su amiga.

-Si que estás enamorada de él... –

-Si- contestó de forma casi inaudible- Por favor, no se lo digas a Kurosaki-kun, te lo ruego, Kuchiki-san-

-¿Por qué no?

-Me da mucha vergüenza...y quizás él no...-

-Ya, claro, pero si no se lo dices, nunca sabrás si te corresponde o no- Rukia pensó en Renji...tuvieron que pasar varias décadas para lanzarse...definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarles.

De repente en el pasillo sonaron los pasos de varios pies.

-¡He dicho qué no, Y PUNTO!-gritaba Ichigo, tratando de zafarse de su padre.

-¡Pero hijo, por favor, lo que ha ocurrido hoy me ha recordado que nunca hemos tenido una conversación sobre sexo!-

-¡Deja de agobiarme!¡Y a saber como me lo explicas precisamente tú!-

-¡Pero si sólo te voy a hablar de condones, ETS y como hacerlo apropiadamente!-

-¿Acaso queda algo mas por explicar?-

-Ni te lo imaginas...el mundo del sexo es muy variado-

-¿Qué es sexo?-preguntó una voz infantil.

-¿¡Cómo!Realmente eres muy inocente Yuzu –dijo Karin.

-¡ME VOY A MI CUARTO!-

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su habitación con un porrazo y la cerró con otro.

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun-

-¡Inoue!¿¡Qué...!- aquel era uno de esos días en lo que absolutamente nada le salía bien.

Sus mejillas volvieron a arder ¿Había oído a su familia de locos gritando como energúmenos?

-Emmm...eso lo de ahí afuera, hoy están realmente alterados, no es lo normal ¿Vale?-

-No mientas Ichigo, tu familia siempre es muy animada y ese griterío es la rutina diaria de está casa- dijo Rukia mientras leía el libro de texto.

Ichigo se tuvo que conformar con fulminarla con la mirada.

-No importa, Kurosaki-kun, a mi me gusta que tu familia sea tan alegre y unida- dijo inmediatamente Orihime levantando y moviendo las manos para calmar los nervios en el ambiente mientra sonreía.

-¿Eh?¿Tú crees?- dijo Ichigo.

Ni en mil años habría descrito a su familia como "alegre" y "unida".

-Si además de que...- nunca se supo como iba a continuar la frase de la chica, porque fue interrumpida por un gritó proveniente de la habitación de a lado.

-¡O sea qué es así como se tienen hijos!- decía Yuzu, histérica.

Ichigo quería que la tierra lo tragase ¿Es que no podía haber un minuto de paz en esa casa?

La chica castaña, vio el reloj de la habitación y soltó una exclamación.

-¡Vaya, es tardísimo!¡Mejor me voy ya!-

-¿Te vas ya?-dijeron Rukia e Ichigo al unísono.

-Es que hoy echan un programa que me gusta y no quiero perdérmelo-dijo Orihime.

-Si es por eso, quédate y lo ves aquí- aventuró a decir Rukia. Todavía no tenía que irse...había estudiado tanto para nada.

-Gracias Kuchiki-san, pero no quiero molestaros además de que mañana hay clase y luego se me hace muy tarde y no tengo pijama-

-Pues ni modo- suspiró Rukia.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y le dio unos codazos en las costillas.

-Acompáñala a la puerta- le susurró.

-No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Ichigo entre dientes.

-Buenas noches Kuchiki-san, buenas noches Kurosaki-kun-

-Espera-dijo Ichigo precipitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki-kun?-

-Voy contigo, te acompaño...a casa- dijo Ichigo, provocando que Orihime se ruborizara y que Rukia se sorprendiese.

-No hace falta Kurosaki-kun, en serio, no hace falta que te molestes...-decía Orihime agitando las manos...la timidez invadía su rostro.

-No me molesta, lo hago porque quiero...-dijo Ichigo

Él había tomado la iniciativa porque estaba harto de que Rukia le controlase. Desde que salieron de clase había tenido la impresión de que cada acto que él había hecho, había formado parte del "plan probablemente malévolo" de su amiga. Y no le apetecía seguir siendo un títere de sus ideas siniestras.

Ichigo y Orihime se fueron, siendo Rukia está vez la que quedaba con cara de pasmada ¿Qué había ocurrido? No se creía todavía que el adolescente gruñón se hubiese ofrecido tan voluntariamente a acompañar a su "amiga" a casa. Las cosas le habían ido muy bien sin proponérselo.

Fue a la cocina donde el resto de la familia había bajado, dado que en unos minutos cenarían.

-Rukia-chan ¿Adonde ha ido Ichi-nii?-preguntó Yuzu, mientra sacaba cazuelas y aparatos de cocina porque le tocaba cocinar esa noche.

-Se fue con Inoue- le contestó.

-Ah si es por eso...por hoy le perdono que no este en la cena-dijo Ishiin, con lágrimas de orgullo en el rostro.

-Ya sabes porque fue con ella ¿No, Yuzu?-dijo Karin mirando a su hermana de reojo, mientras se reía.

-¡Cállate!¡No es cierto!¡NO TE CREO NI UNA PALABRA!-dijo, mientras se tapaba los oídos para no saber nada mas.

Tres platos de sopa, una ensalada y un postre después, Ichigo regresó a casa.

-"¡Qué raro que el viejo no me haya lanzado una patada por no estar en la cena!"-pensó Ichigo.

Mas allá estaba Rukia sentada esperándole

-" Y qué raro que precisamente ella este ahí"- este último pensamiento, fue sarcástico.

Se acerco a la mesa, cogió su cena y se sentó.

-Si me vas a preguntar que tal, te diré que es algo privado-dijo

-No iba a decir eso-

-¿No?¿Entonces qué?-

-Se lo has dicho ya-

-Oye que no se que siento por ella aún, así que deja de atosigarme-

-¡No me refiero a eso, estúpido! Hablo de lo de San Valentín-

Ichigo se atraganto con la sopa. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Un recreo, descansos entre clases, toda la tarde y un paseo a solas para preguntárselo y nada de nada. Eres un inútil-

Siguió sin contestar.

-Por suerte tenemos hasta mañana para...

-¿Cómo que tenemos? Esto no tendría que ser asunto tuyo.

-Si no hubiese dicho ni hecho nada, vosotros habríais tardado siglos en salir.

-Te recuerdo que todavía no estamos saliendo y...-se paró en seco y reflexiono sobre las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de la pequeña chica- ¿Cómo que salir?¿No era pasar solo el día de San Valentín con ella?

Ahora era a la chica a la que le tocaba quedarse sin palabras.

-Tu lo quieres es que salga con Inoue ¿o me equivocó?-

Estaba acorralada.

-Ahora ya entiendo porque hacías todo eso-

Siguió sin decir nada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te importa tanto con quien salgo o que es lo que hago?-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué dudas tanto?-dijo Rukia, alzando la voz.

Ichigo decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y estarse quieto. Puede que Rukia fuese de escasa estatura y peso, pero imponía bastante. Y mas cuando estaba realmente seria, como ahora.

-La quieres, eso está claro... y ella te quiere a ti también, pero no se por qué narices sigues sin dar nada de tu parte...-

-Espera ¿Qué me quiere?-

-¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?¡Pues claro que te quiere, Descerebrado! ¿No notas que se comporta de una forma un poco "rara" contigo?-

-Eh...etto- Ichigo se puso a pensar y recordó de repente un montón de gestos, posturas, palabras e insinuaciones de Inoue...¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Y delante de sus propias narices.

-Debo de ser la peor persona del mundo...-sentenció Ichigo al ver todos los mensajes que se le habían escapado.

-No eso no es cierto- dijo Rukia- Eres un poco lento, pero buena persona. Mira escuchame...

Ichigo la miró.

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de arreglar todo eso ¿no? Se lo dices mañana y punto-

-No estoy todavía muy seguro de si debería...-

-¿Vas a seguir dudando?¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?-

Rukia se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse a dormir.

-Mira yo casi perdí a Renji por estar dudando...de hecho, le perdí durante cuarenta años...por suerte los Shinigamis envejecemos mucho mas lento que los humanos-

Y se fue.

Ichigo no terminó la cena ni pegó ojo en toda la noche. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

...

Amanecía de nuevo en Karakura y miles de jóvenes uniformados se dirigían al su instituto. Algunos charlaban alegremente con sus acompañantes. Alguno que otro iba leía algún libro o un manga, pero incluso ellos charlaban o gesticulaban algún sonido con su compañero. Los únicos que parecían no dirigirse la palabra eran Rukia e Ichigo. No estaban enfadados, solo estaban pensativos. Pero aun así el silencio era algo tenso.

Llegaron a clase donde encontraron al resto de sus amigos de clase.

-¡Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun,!¡Ohayo Kuchiki-san!-dijo Orihime, que normalmente era la primera en saludar del grupo.

-¡Hola, Inoue!¿Qué tal estás?- dijo Rukia con casi el mismo ánimo.

-H-hola- se limitó a decir Ichigo.

-¡Ah por cierto Kurosaki-kun!¡Gracias por acompañarme ayer a mi casa! Se me había olvidado darte las gracias-dijo ella con su típica sonrisa.

-Ahh, e-eso, no hay de...-dijo él.

-¿¡Qué has dicho Inoue!¿¡Cómo que "ese bruto" te acompaño a casa!¿¡No ves que ese imbécil no puede cuidar de si mismo!-dijo Ishida mientras apuntaba con un dedo al pelinaranja.

-I-Ishida-kun-

-¡Es de mala educación señalar, cuatro ojos!-dijo Ichigo.

-¿Nani?¿¡Cómo que Ichigo te ha acompañado a casa, Inoue-san!¡No puede ser verdad!- dijo Asano, que también utilizo el índice para señalar a Ichigo.

-No se quien de los dos me pone mas nervioso-dijo.

-Parece que ese idiota empieza a actuar-dijo Renji a Rukia- Dime ¿Le has tenido que ayudar o lo hizo él solito?

-Si te contase la tarde que he tenido ayer...-respondió.

-¡Ya os vale! Meteos en vuestros asuntos-dijo el joven chico que se había sonrojado -...esto, de nada Inoue es un placer-

-Hai, gracias de nuevo, Kurosaki- dijo ella

Ichigo quería decirle algo mas, pero no sabía exactamente que decirle, y aunque supiese que decir no habrían podido porque en ese momento entraba la profesora.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo ella bastante animada- Ahora es turno de la emocionante clase de lengua.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a atender o al menos a fingir que lo hacían .Entre este último grupo se encontraba Ichigo.

"¿Qué me pasa?"- pensaba "Me he enfrentado a un montón de Hollows y Arrancares...esto tendría que ser pan comido ¿verdad?"

En un principio pensó enviar una nota, pero lo descarto inmediatamente al pensar en los "intermediarios" que había hasta su mesa ¿Un mensaje de móvil? No, eso era algo estúpido, le metería en problemas por tener el móvil encendido, si es que lo tenía encendido.

"Lo mejor será esperar a que termine la clase...así se lo digo, pero no quiero que nadie me vea"

Mientras al lado Rukia miraba de reojo a su amigo de vez en cuando. Parecía que había reflexionado sobre lo que le había dicho...mas le valía que fuese así, o no tendría mas opción que patearle durante el resto de su vida. Y si le encontraba otra vez en la SS, seguiría con ello.

La clase terminó, e Ichigo se levanto inmediatamente y se fue al sitio de Orihime. Rukia se dio la vuelta y escucho lo que él le decía a ella.

-...te vienes al pasillo conmigo?-

Por fin había llegado el momento...Rukia fue directamente al sitio de Tatsuki.

-Oye ¿Me dejas el móvil un momento?-dijo.

-Claro, como no, pero una pregunta ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-

Rukia sonrió malévolamente.

-Solo enséñame como grabar con el-

...

Ichigo y Orihime fueron por el pasillo. Ichigo miró un poco a los alrededores. Nadie les había seguido. Seguramente Ishida estaría haciendo estúpidas suposiciones sobre "a que habían ido", Renji soltaría algún que otro chiste...al menos, mantendrían al grupo entretenido...y ahora que lo pensaba el idiota de Asano estaría montando un escándalo para variar. Que remedio, tarde o temprano todo el instituto se enteraría. Puede que lo mejor era adelantar los inevitables hechos y...

-¿Kurosaki-kun?-

Se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos. Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar. Era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-Esto...no sé como decírtelo Inoue, pero yo creo...no, yo se que...vaya, ya no sé ni como continuar...

La campana sonó nuevamente. Ese sonido siempre es molesto, sobre todo si estas debajo de él, pero Ichigo no recordaba que alguna vez le resultase tan irritable.

-Etto, Kurosaki-kun, mejor vámonos a clase o nos van a cas...-

-¡Espera!-

Le sujeto la mano...era ahora o nunca.

-¿Kuro...?

-Ai shiteru-

Silencio.

-¿Q-qué has dicho, Kurosaki-kun?

-He dicho que te amo, Inoue-

Oir esas palabras de su boca...había soñado con ese momento, pero no se esperaba que se hiciera realidad...

-Yo también te amo, Kurosaki-

Se abrazaron y por primera vez se besaron...

Mientras la nueva pareja se besaba, al otro lado del pasillo Rukia apretaba el botón que le había indicado Tatsuki apretar.

-Y guardar-dijo

Ahí estaba, un bonito vídeo para la posteridad. Por fin podía, realmente sonreír con sastifacción.

-¡Qué bonito! Se lo tengo que enseñar al resto...Seguro que tendremos un buen rato para reírnos-


End file.
